


Torturous Tail

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plugs, Cock Rings, Collar, D/s, Dom!Nick, Dom!Sam, Headbands, M/M, Newspaper Editor!Lucifer, Nipple Clamps, Nurse!Nick, Switch!Lucifer, Switch!Nick, Weird Anal Plugs, attorney!Sam, leash, sub!Lucifer, switch!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: This tail that Nick and Sam gave Lucifer is pure torture.





	Torturous Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Sex Toys square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card

Lucifer wondered, not for the first time that day, how he agreed to his boyfriend’s and brother’s suggestion. And then he reminded himself he agreed to this a few days ago, when Sex Toy Saturday names were drawn and his name came up. 

Sex Toy Saturdays were simple. Whoever’s name was drawn had to have sex toys in him or near him at all times, for them to use on him. It was a way for them to spice up their sex lives while they had an attorney, a nurse, and a newspaper editor. 

And when Lucifer’s name came up, Nick’s eyes lit up in delight. Which should’ve been Lucifer’s  _ first  _ clue that he and Sam had something up their sleeves for him. 

The blood red collar with the D-Ring and matching leash? Fine, good. Lucifer enjoyed having a leash on (especially when Sam tugged on it, fuck). The nipple clamps were a nice addition, although Lucifer had no clue where his nipple pasties were to help prevent very sore nipples from rubbing against his shirts for the next week. He’ll have to ask Nick about them. The black cock ring that had the soft spikes on it that Sam loved so much? He adored. He loved edging and having his orgasm restricted from him. He’s not sure why. 

It was the headband and the plug that threw him off. 

Nick and Sam, both of them grinning like idiots who were just told they proved the existence of Bigfoot, had presented Lucifer with devil horns and a devil’s tail butt plug. And Lucifer somehow agreed to it. 

It’s not that Lucifer didn’t like either of these. The headband fit nicely on his head, although he was constantly worried that it’d fall off if Sam or Nick decided to fuck him hard, or face fuck him- even after both of them had face fucked him, hands knotted in his hair as they used his mouth and Lucifer thanked whatever deities that actually didn’t care about homosexual, polyamorous, incestous relationships it didn’t fall off. It seemed almost glued to his head, even though he knew that that probably wasn’t what was going on. 

The plug was what threw him off the most. It was just a hair thinner than Nick’s cock, so it split him open quite nicely. And the tail meant that it was heavier, which Lucifer loved. He didn’t like forgetting that he had at least one toy on or in him. But the tail was  _ long _ \- at least forty inches in length. Everything was made out of silicone, which definitely didn’t help the weight at all. The tail dragged on the ground when Lucifer walked, and if either Sam or Nick pulled on it, he felt it and made him want to just drop to his knees. The plug was also just long enough that it pressed somewhat insistently against his prostate. 

He couldn’t even sit. He had to lay down, either on his side or on his stomach; or kneel without resting his ass on his heels. And that was the true goddamn nightmare. 

However, right now was nice. The three of them were on the couch, Lucifer sprawled face down over their laps, the tail coiled somehow against his back. His head was on Sam’s lap, the youngest of them holding the leash in one hand while the other stroked his hair soothingly. Nick had his legs over his lap and he was massaging all of the knots out of Lucifer’s thighs and calves. Which was needed and appreciated. 

“Doesn’t our little devil look so pretty?” Nick hummed, letting his hands travel up to squeeze at Lucifer’s ass. Lucifer groaned and rocked his hips lightly, his cock rubbing against the fibers of the couch.

“Oh yes, he does,” Sam murmured, gently tugging on Lucifer’s hair. “Our pretty little devil to do with as we please.” 

Lucifer sighed and clenched around the plug, as if he could twitch his tail. He couldn’t. Then again, forty inches of silicone would be difficult to manipulate just by sphincter muscles alone. 

“He’s so pretty like this,” Nick sighed, massaging Lucifer’s ass. Lucifer moaned and rocked his hips back up and into Nick’s hands. “So greedy, too,” his twin laughed. 

Sam chuckled. “He always is,” he agreed, scratching at the nape of Lucifer’s neck. The eldest sighed and closed his eyes, arching into Sam’s touch. Sam gently tugged on the leash and Lucifer’s breath hitched as it pulled on his collar in just the right way. “Oh, you like that, that’s right,” Sam teased as he ruffled Lucifer’s hair. “Like it when we pull on your pretty collar that marks you as ours.” 

“You know what I think should happen?” Nick hummed as he leaned down and bit Lucifer’s ass cheek. Lucifer whimpered. 

“What do you think should happen, Nick?” Sam asked, leaning over to kiss Nick. Lucifer huffed, not liking that he can’t watch them kiss. 

“I think that Luci here should give us a little fashion show,” Nick murmured. “I want to see how he moves with the tail.” 

Oh, Nick was cruel. So cruel. It was hard enough to crawl while wearing this infernal plug. The weight of it along made his hips sway in a weird way. Walking was a goddamn nightmare. 

Surely Sam will be reasonable. Surely, Sam will have a better idea in mind (like taking the plug out and filling Lucifer up with his thick ass cock while Nick fucks his mouth, wearing everything  _ but  _ the tail plug. The headband was cute and didn’t distract him in the same way the plug did). 

“You know,” Sam chuckled, giving Lucifer’s pert ass a smack. “I like that idea.” 

_ Sam, why have you forsaken me?  _ Lucifer thought as he sat up a little bit, tilting his head up and pouting up at his lover.

Sam laughed and kissed the pout, sucking on the protruding lower lip. Lucifer whimpered and whined. “He doesn’t like that idea much,” he murmured. “Do you feel so full when you walk with the plug?” he whispered softly. “You can’t stop thinking about it?” 

Sam was so intuitive and Lucifer nodded, whimpering as he rocked his hips into the couch again. 

“Good,” Sam smirked. 

“How shall we do this, Sammy?” Nick asked, scooting closer to their larger boyfriend. 

“Hmm,” Sam hummed. “I say crawling, first, then walking.” 

“You just want to hold onto his leash a little longer,” Nick accused in a teasing voice. 

“Guilty as charged,” Sam smirked. He eyed the leash and then eyed Lucifer. “We might have him do two walking rounds,” he said.

“Oh?” Nick asked. “What do you have in mind?” 

Sam held up the lead. “How do you think he’ll walk if some of his tail is put through the hand part of the leash?” 

Oh Sam was  _ cruel. _

Nick grinned darkly. “Only one way to find out.” 

Lucifer now knew one thing for certain as he whimpered needily. Both Sam  _ and  _ Nick will be wearing this plug on their next Sex Toy Saturday. Just so they know this torture.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
